4th of July Surpise
by Hope's Lilly
Summary: It's been a year sence sarah defeated the Labyrinth and sarah goes to a 4th of july fireworks display, what happens when Jareth shows up? Well i guess we'll find out.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Labyrinth characters......although I wish I did -  
  
Authors Note: Okay, this is my first Labby fanfic so take it easy on me please, this chapter may be a little short hopefully they will get longer as I go along. I'm also working on another Lab. fic that will probably be much longer than this one. well here goes nothing....!!!!!!!  
  
Hope's Lilly  
  
4th of July Surprise  
  
Ch. 1: All that glitters  
  
One year.....wow, that's scary, one year sense I beat the Labyrinth, one year sense I met my closest friends. Sarah heaved a sigh as she watched the trees fly by her window, she was deep in thought, she missed her friends, she missed the Labyrinth...she missed Ja....she stopped herself in mid thought. I must not think about him!!!!! Sarah kicked herself mently chiding herself for letting her thoughts stray to HIM. Toby laughed at something he seen out the window and Sarah turned her head to see what was so funny, a large white owl sat on a telephone pole near where her dad had stopped the car for a red light. Sarah felt her eyes widen and her breath catch in her chest....it can't be....you're fooling yourself... Sarah quickly looked away, her stepmother talking non stop to her dad and slowly diving Sarah insane, nothing had changed after her adventure in the Labyrinth, her stepmother still treated her like a slave still, the only thing that had changed was Sarah's relation ship with Toby. They had become closer, while her stepmother pushed them away leaving Toby's welfare to Sarah, the toddler had started calling her 'Mom'. Sarah smiled faintly at the memory when he had first said the word, the entire family had been sitting in the living room when Toby had reached for Sarah and shouted"MOMMY!!!" Karen had been furious.  
  
"Honey we're here."Sarah dad said looking over the seat at her. Sarah sighed in frustration, she had been railroaded into coming here. She HATED the Fourth of July, the loud noises and all the people, Sarah shrugged her shoulders slightly at her thoughts Like they care.... She gently extracted Toby from his car seat. Placing Toby on her hip she followed her parents to a spot gently sitting Toby on the blanket her father had spread out for them, Karen rolled her eyes as Toby laughed at the funny face Sarah had made at him while sitting him down.  
  
"WHY do you BABY him?" Karen asked in a houghty tone sticking her nose slightly into the air.  
  
"BECAUSE he is a baby and he need attention!" Sarah hissed back narrowing her eyes slightly as Karen stuck her nose further up into the air. "You had better hope the bird of paradise doesn't fly by." she muttered sarcastically.  
  
"What did you say?!?!" Karen seethed. Sarah put a innocent expression on her fac.  
  
"I have no idea what your talking about, Dad I'm going over there on top of that hill, if you need me call." Sarah said with an devil-may-care voice and slowly walked over to the hill flopping down in the tall grass glad that no one else was around this spot. Sarah studied the people walking around below her with a sardonic smile thinking how much like the goblins they were acting. She shook the thought off with a sharp shake of her head. As she looked back down she noticed someone walking by fairly close to her, he looked fairly familiar.  
  
He had white blond hair pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, he was wearing mostly black, his jeans molded his body slightly and black boots with slight heels, his white silk button up shirt hung half way open. But what caught her gaze was the necklace around his neck, it looked like a crescent moon and very familiar, as if sensing her gaze he turned his head with a slight smirk on his lips. Sarah gasped, He looks almost like Jar...... Sarah stopped in mid thought as the man turned and disappeared into the crowd, no it couldn't be, he's in the Underground where he belongs, so it couldn't be him!!! Near the end of her thought an explosion above her made her jump and look up, realizing that it was now dark and the fireworks were starting. As each explosion showered glitter across the sky Sarah's thoughts wondered, she smiled as she compared the fireworks to the glitter in the labyrinth, one burst looked awfully like the glitter that appeared when The Goblin King appeared or disappeared. Thinking for the first time how magical the little bursts of light were Sarah shook her head hard.  
  
"Stop doing this to yourself Sarah," she chided herself, "this is not the Labyrinth....." her last words were drowned out by a large explosion of the grand finale and her thoughts drifted back into dangerous territory.  
  
"Has no one ever told you that not all that glitters is not magic Sarah." the sarcastic haughty deep purr in her ear made Sarah turn sharply to see who was talking to her, the man she had noticed before stood there. His lips twisted in a sarcastic smirk as one blue eye and one brown looked her over with a haughty glance. Sarah's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as a single word emerged in a whisper from her lips.  
  
"JARETH!!!!"  
  
A/N: CLIFF HANGER!!!!! Sorry, hopefully I will get the next chappie up soon, flames are welcome but plz R&R Sorry if there are any misspelled word, I did my best. 


	2. A Note to My Readers

Authors note!

guys i'm **so** sorry that it's taking me so long, i know your all pretty mad at the moment, i've left you hanging in the air . i'm in the begging of a new semester as i'm sure some of you are and i've been really sick, i swear i'm working on the new chapters and i may even get them up today or tomarrow....ty so much.  
Avilar


End file.
